Integrated circuits are formed on semiconductor substrates and are packaged to form so-called chips or microchips. Traditionally, integrated circuits are formed on bulk semiconductor substrates comprising semiconductor material, such as silicon. In more recent years, semiconductor-on-insulator (SOI) substrates have emerged as an alternative. SOI substrates have a thin layer of active semiconductor (e.g., silicon) separated from an underlying handle substrate by a layer of insulating material. The layer of insulating material electrically isolates the thin layer of active semiconductor from the handle substrate, thereby reducing current leakage of devices formed within the thin layer of active semiconductor. The thin layer of active semiconductor also provides for other advantages, such as faster switching times and lower operating voltages, which have made SOI substrates widely used for high volume fabrication of radio frequency (RF) systems, such as RF switches.